Tumultuosas diligencias
by BitingRain
Summary: Cuando le están echando los perros a la persona que te gusta y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, literalmente, sin poder intervenir, a dos metros de esta, incapaz de moverte de tu sitio. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka one-shot para la semana "7 días celebrando a Haru" Día 2. Celos.


**Notas de Autor**

Este es mi aporte para el día 2 (27 de Junio) ( _ **Celos / Shota**_ ) de _**"7 días celebrando a Haru"**_

Ustedes, seres inteligentes, saben que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

Si, si estoy escribiendo en este momento mi fic principal souharu (Para un buen gusto, un buen susto), pero aun esta en proceso

Escogeré "Celos" porque el "shota" requiere dedicación y como de costumbre no tengo tiempo…

 **Advertencias del One-shot:** Esta historia es una obra de ficción. Todo personaje, grupo o lugar que aparezca no tiene relación alguna con la vida real. SouHaru. Blasfemias. POV Sousuke.

 **Tumultuosas diligencias.**

Se acercaban aquellos días del mes, las fechas pico de pago para los servicios de la casa. Yamazaki Sousuke, que se tomaba un reposo de la incómoda litera del internado, descansaba plácidamente un sábado en la mañana en la casa de sus padres. La diferencia de calidad de vida era relativa; la esencia maternal de aquel desayuno era complaciente y atenta, pero la pesada atmosfera que forzaba su padre en el ambiente sin esfuerzo alguno le daba razones para finiquitar su visita. Una vez más sus opiniones eran divergentes.

Aunque por muchos años su familia había sido comprensiva e indulgente en cuanto su ambicioso sueño, una vez que este llego a su última estación se esperaba que el joven se dejara guiar de ese momento en adelante. Nunca estuvo en los planes de la cabecilla de la familia que Sousuke dejara Tokyo, abandonara sus terapias y se apuntara en aquel internado de la región especializado en fomentar el talento de prometedores nadadores. Por supuesto, como de costumbre su padre no emitió ni un sonido al respecto, no era su estilo el decirle a su hijo lo que tenía que hacer, él no había criado a un idiota, y si era lo suficientemente obstinado como para salir lastimado a voluntad, iba a dejar que se diera su correspondiente coñazo.

Pero claro, todo aquello quedo en el pasado, o más bien la predicción se cumplió, sus visitas a la residencia Yamazaki se habían vuelto más frecuentes como señal de tregua entre ambas partes. Con el fin de sobrevivir la competición regional su objetivo había llegado a su fin. Ahora más que nunca, con el inicio de una nueva etapa, se arraigaba de calor familiar y de sus amistades para curar sus heridas y volver a emprender vuelo.

Aunque su madre era entusiasta a los modales en la mesa, se regocijaba con la imagen de su saludable hijo engullendo a un ritmo poco agraciado. Su forma de comer era casi un cumplido para la mimosa progenitora.

"¿No estás entrando tarde?" comentó en lo bajo de su periódico el marido. Y no se equivocaba. Su madre tenía la costumbre de tomar unos cursos de tejido los fines de semana, una excelente forma de drenar estrés. Urgida por el memorándum parlante, tomó su bolso con sus implementos y despidiéndose con besos al aire, arranco fuera de la residencia. Sousuke sonreía divertido ante la fresca escena, casi nostálgica; pero no tuvo ni tiempo de retomar la mordida que estaba a punto de propinarle a su panqueca cuando su madre volvía en cuenta nueva al comedor después de abrir estrepitosamente la puerta del recibidor.

"¡Mira como es de preciso!, justo en la puerta me encuentro con el bendito recibo del agua. Que fastidio. Puedo pagarlo el lunes, pero siempre hay mucha gente. Tendré que irme ya mismo." Decía marcando un fuerte paso hastiada hasta el cajón en donde guardaba su agenda y su chequera. "De repente pago la luz y el teléfono también. ¡Como es de preciso!, ¡yo que quería ir a mi curso!"

Su marido la veía sonreído y lastimero, chasqueo sus dedos pasando la página de su periódico y dio su opinión. "Vas el lunes y asunto arreglado."

"Como si no hubieras visto nunca como se pone ese lugar los lunes. Ni hablar. Me voy ya mismo a cancelar."

Sousuke sonreía de medio lado divertido, igual a su padre, la voz de _**odio al mundo**_ de su madre era por demás adorable, como extrañaba el color de esa casa. "¿Podrían dejar el teatro ustedes dos?, Yo iré. Apuesto que solo me hiciste panquecas para que fuera yo a pagar los benditos servicios…"

"Sousuke mi vida, ni sabía que tu venias, pero si eres tan amable de ir tú, puedo invertir todo el fondo de la nevera nueva en panquecas para ti." Bromeaba la señora de la casa de dientes para afuera.

"¿No tienes toque de queda en la escuela?" preguntaba la voz de la razón.

"Si, pero ya había pedido permiso para estar aquí en primer lugar, además el protocolo no es tan estricto. Podría volver el lunes en la mañana para ver clases y nadie lo notaria."

"Recuérdame por qué estoy pagando una escuela así…" Sousuke reviraba los ojos lanzando un bufido burlesco. Tomando la tarjeta de débito de su madre y efectivo por si a las moscas, salió trotando por la puerta de entrada hasta la parada del bus que lo llevaría al centro más cercano.

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Entrando al centro comercial estuvo muy tentado en comprarse un expreso antes de encomendarse a la tarea, pero asumiendo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo fue directo a su menester.

Había dos taquillas equidistantes una de otra muy apreciativamente. En una debía pagar el teléfono, y en la otra la electricidad y el agua. Bien, ya sabía de ante mano que debía hacer dos colas. Había una cantidad estándar de personas formadas si tomaba en cuenta que era fin de semana y no todo el mundo podía venir a pagar en un día de semana, pero normalmente no se llenaba tanto ya que las taquillas cerraban al medio día.

Aún tenía tiempo, con un poco de optimismo se formó en la fila que aparentaba ser la más corta, la del teléfono, pero sin saber realmente a ciencia cierta cuál era la menos larga. No tardaron en formase unas cinco persona más detrás de él y ya formaba parte del sistema. Con amargura infinita, perdiendo su mirada en la otra fila, reconoció una familiar chaqueta de color azul celeste, aquella nuca blanca alpina y ese cabello atesado de un brillo matizado pulcro. Oh, como amaba esa chaqueta azul, le hacía recordar con cierta vergüenza una que él tenía muy similar, casi idénticas…

Más importante aún, Nanase Haruka estaba aquí. La sonrisa de castaño se intensificaba a terroríficos niveles gráficos, casi llegando hasta sus orejas. Qué habría hecho que Dios lo estaba premiando de esa manera tan estupenda. Primero, un perfecto desayuno con panquecas, hace cuánto que no desayunaba como un niño; después, su padre se comportó moderadamente decente en su presencia, y cuando creyó que su suerte se había acabado al tener que venir a hacer una ladillosa diligencia, colocaban al prodigio de Iwatobi en su radar, a su objeto de interés romántico justo en frente de sus narices.

Era el mejor día de este año, hasta el momento…

¿Ahora qué podía hacer?, definitivamente tenía que hablarle. Seria increible que después de que salieran de este martirio pudieran ir a comer juntos un helado. Incluso, a juzgar por el tiempo que les tomaría salir de allí, no era mala idea traerlo a su casa para almorzar, a su madre no le importaría un miembro más en la mesa. Lo acompañaría de vuelta a su casa y Nanase pensaría que es un chico grandioso, o que por lo menos piense que es un buen chico; a decir verdad, la estrategia de seducción que ha estado usando los últimos meses de mirarlo con intensidad y esperar que este se dé cuenta de sus encantos no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Claro, tampoco podía abusar de los casuales paseos por el centro comercial con los mocosos de Iwatobi o las invitaciones a comer en casa de Nanase a las cuales era invitado por extensión de Rin. No podía ser así de obvio, seria pésima idea que el pelirrojo metiera su cuchara o que los avispados sin oficio amigos del prodigio se dieran cuenta.

A decir verdad, coquetear con Nanase era una tarea mucho más complicada de lo que aparentaba; si descartaba los obvios obstáculos que estaban en medio como las entrometidas amistades y la pésima primera (y segunda) impresión que tuvieron, Haruka era una persona muy difícil de acercársele, mantener una conversación con él era casi una misión imposible, de por sí el mismo Sousuke a veces se encontraba enmudeciéndose en pleno intento, lo cual era por de más de bochornoso para él después de tanto haberse preparado mentalmente. Y no era como si no encontrara como seguir la conversación, simplemente lo abordaba el silencio condicional del otro individuo, como si le atormentara interrumpir el ritmo del otro joven, como si no quisiera ser una molestia, un interlocutor no requerido; lo cual era muy estúpido en su opinión, pues si se paraba a pensar en lo que era relevante y lo que no, él estaba haciendo aquello expresamente para acercársele a un nivel más personal a la persona que le gustaba.

Allí estaba el problema, Nanase era una persona poco asequible, era muy difícil hablar con él, conversar con él, así como lo estaba haciendo ese sujeto que estaba detrás de Nanase en la fila para pagar el agua y la luz…

 _Quién coño era ese tipo del piercing en la barbilla que estaba hablando tan calurosamente con Nananse…_

Técnicamente era el hombre el que hablaba, Haruka solo se lucia como receptor _, Qué mierda, Quién demonios era ese sujeto, no había forma de que Nanase conociera a ese hombre, incluso se veía algo mayor que ellos, no había forma…_

Sousuke no se percataba que tenía la vista fijada en ambos, involuntariamente el mayor colocó un pie frente al otro, dispuesto a pararse entre aquellos dos hasta que el sentido lo golpeó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, si iba hasta allá iba a perder su lugar en la línea. Echó una mirada a sus espaldas, y maldijo en lo bajo, la fila se había hecho aún más larga, ya ni siquiera podía llegar ver a la última persona formada, como no podían atravesarse entre las puertas de otros locales, casi toda la primera mitad de la fila estaba formada en una esquina de otro pasillo, justo en un punto ciego para el castaño. Había mucha gente, de eso estaba seguro. No podía quedarse todo el día allí, tampoco podía ignorar la hora de cierre, y definitivamente quería quitarles ese peso de encima a sus padres por este mes.

Tenía que calmarse, no era como si ese sujeto estuviera haciendo algo extraño, estaba hablando con Nanase pero no parecía hostil, estaba hablándole en un tono tan bajo que la bulla que hacía la gente a su alrededor no le permitía llegar a oír si quiera su timbre de voz. _Relájate, Sousuke, a lo mejor le estaba preguntando alguna trivialidad_. El moreno, impasible para variar, no presentaba perturbación alguna ante el dialogo. Todo estaba bien, o lo estaba hasta que ese sujeto tuvo la inteligentísima idea de estacionar su pesuña en el prodigioso hombro del genio de estilo libre. Haruka dio un paso hacia atrás casi al instante, disparando su mirada al suelo, buscando palabras a pronunciar. Claramente estaba agraviado por el comportamiento que abordaba su espacio personal. A Sousuke se le iban acumulando los vasos sanguíneos de sus retinas en un caricaturesco patrón, mientras apretaba los nudillos a modo de freno, cortando su propia circulación en el intento.

Sousuke echaba humo de cada orificio pertinente. Sacó su teléfono y rezo a toda deidad existente que Haruka tuviera anotado su número de contacto en su celular. Le escribió un texto con un irascible tecleo y esperó a su reacción.

El timbre de mensaje del móvil de Haruka desconcertó tanto al dueño como al sinvergüenza. En un inverosímil gesto el moreno se sacudió la mano del sujeto y buscó su teléfono para revisar su mensaje. Él hombre le devolvía una sonrisita divertida, y parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para quedar en silencio en ese momento, para que Sousuke oyera lo siguiente que le dijo aquel hombre: "¿No es cruel de tu parte ignorarme por un mensaje de texto?"

 _ **¿Quién coño se creía que era este sujeto?**_

Aquella serpentina reprimenda le había helado todo el cuero. Esas palabras estaban lejos de ser cotidianas, menos en ese tono. Ese tipo definitivamente le estaba echando los perros a Nanase, _a Nanase Haruka_ , como si eso pudiera ser trabajo para un simple mortal como ése. Sousuke trataba de romper un record en el ángulo imposible en el que estaba su ceño fruncido. Jamás en su vida llego a pensar que iba a tener que pasar por tremendo predicamento, él, enamorado de Nanase Haruka, y un imbécil coqueteándole descaradamente con manita sudada incluida, presenciándolo todo a meros metros e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, atrapado en una maldita cola para pagar los servicios de su casa, con la preocupación de perder su lugar en la fila, impotente totalmente ante aquel acoso sexual en vivo. ¿A dónde se había ido su dios?

Haruka dándole la espalda al desconocido que lo había abordado hace un segundo desbloqueo su teléfono para confirmar que no le habían llegado uno sino dos mensaje consecutivos.

 _ **Yamazaki Sousuke**_

 _/"Voltéate."/ 10:37AM_

 _/"Estoy en la fila del teléfono"./ 10:37AM_

 _Haruka abrió sus ojos de par en par y sus pupilas quedaban guindando como dos canicas al aire. Se volteó rápidamente y encontró a un nada amistoso Yamazaki Sousuke, prácticamente friéndolo con los rayos laser que tenía por ojos._ _ **"Qué le pasa"**_ _, pensaba el moreno, aturdido ante la reivindicada intensidad con la cual solía verlo el castaño._

Sousuke apartó la mirada y escribió a la velocidad de Tumblr espoleando una serie de auge. Haruka esperó el mensaje instintivamente.

 _ **Yamazaki Sousuke**_

 _/"¿Te está molestando ese tipo?."/ 10:39AM_

 _Haruka se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente. Al parecer Sousuke había visto toda la partida. Aun así, su preocupación estaba de más._

 _ **Haru**_

 _/"_ No. No le prestes atención. _"/ 10:39AM_

Sousuke chasqueaba su lengua en molestia. Típico. A lo mejor Nanase no tenía ni puta idea de que el suejto estaba insinuandosele. Era tan desesperante. Y encima, qué le pasaba con esa respuesta, por qué no agregaba también: _**"Y no te metas en mis asuntos."**_ para terminar de partirle el corazón.

Sousuke respondio el mensaje de Haruka sin necesidad, se maldijo por si quiera volver a textearle.

 _ **Yamazaki Sousuke**_

 _/"Ojo, Nanase."/ 10:39AM_

 _Haruka ocultaba con fuerza de voluntad una sonrisita de medio lado. Yamazaki podia ser tan intenso a veces. Sousuke miraba hastiado al sujeto que intentaba de algún modo volver a llamar la atención del moreno, y este lo consiguió, tanto la de Haruka como la suya._

" _¿Es mi competencia?, ¿Alguien del cual deba preocuparme?" decía en aquel tono sibilante y atrevido. Mientras, hacia una disimulada moción con su mano en dirección a la espalda baja del vice capitán de Iwatobi._

 _ **Suficiente.**_

Sousuke fulmino con aquellas aguamarinas que tenía por ojos a su vecino en la fila, "Disculpe, ya regreso."

Irrumpiendo casi que recorriendo el tramo en tres largos pasos de distancia, tomó del hombro a Haruka y lo atrajo hacia sí, de una manera tan genuina que parecía que acaba de verlo y venía a saludarlo. "Que coincidencia verte aquí, Haruka" vociferó efusivo a juego con el contacto físico. Estuvo a punto de decir _**Haru**_ , pero se retractó a último minuto, avergonzado por su improvisada familiaridad.

Haruka que al principio le había sorprendido su primer acercamiento, se recolectó casi de inmediato. Devolviéndole una mirada curiosa, con aquellos ojos tan profundos, que Sousuke muy cursimente los veía cuales hoyos negros intergalácticos y no debía perderse en ellos, no ahora, tenía que actuar como un maldito perro guardian no como el bobo adolescente enamorado que era.

"¡Ya está, almorcemos al salir! Hagamos como la última vez." No sabía cómo le estaba saliendo aquella desagradable voz de confianza y sinvergüenzura, pero lo estaba logrando, Sousuke ignoraba por completo la presencia del otro individuo, con esto el hombre podría recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y fingir que ya no tenía nada que ver con la belleza que tenía en frente. Sousuke se relamía ante el teatro, y Haruka parecía estar dándole toda la libertad de improvisar todo lo que quisiera. "Ten, paga lo mío aquí, y yo pago tu teléfono." Haruka automáticamente tomo los recibos de Sousuke e intercambio el suyo de teléfono con el efectivo correspondiente.

Sousuke volvía con una gran sonrisa a su puesto, con la victoria pintada sobre la cara. Sousuke volvía a examinar a Haruka que tenía un semblante más cómodo ahora. Gracias a Dios. Claro que el tipo no tardo en volver a perturbar su espacio, pero al parecer Haruka estaba protegido con su acto de broadway, el sujeto volvió a su posición original, a su posición de extranjero que respiraba el mismo aire del prodigio. A lo mejor se disculpó con Haruka, o había salido con la cola entre las patas con una patética expresión a lo macho, como diciendo "De lo que te pierdes" oh, Sousuke las conocía muy bien, por supuesto dudaba que Haruka llegara a interpretar alguna. Internamente, esperaba que Haruka no se haya dado cuenta como descaradamente intento marcar su territorio ante el sujeto, pero hablábamos de Nanase Haruka, _**él nunca lo sabría.**_

Una vez que ambos estaban afuera, no intercambiaron palabra hasta la salida. Sousuke resentía el maldito silencio que ya venía odiando desde antes, y pregunto en un arrebato:

"¿Ese tipo te llego a decir otra cosa?, después de que me fui…"

Haruka respondió espontáneamente ante la pregunta: "Me preguntó si tú eras mi novio."

Sousuke casi se tropieza con un desnivel del suelo mientras veía a Haruka seguir su camino, Sousuke se le adelanto en un salto mientras estudiaba la impasible expresión, oh era tan bello, incluso cuando no tenía expresión alguna, Sousuke sonreía por la ironía. "Ja. Qué tontería. Al menos te dejo en paz…"

"Le dije que si eras."

Sousuke esta vez evito tropezarse con cualquier fenómeno urbano, ni el aire pudo hacerlo tropezar, solo que el tambor gaitero que tenía por corazón estaba abochornándolo en el momento.

"Espero que no te moleste." Decia Haruka en el aire.

Sousuke tragaba pesadamente y respondía con otra sonrisa prefabricada "No para nada. Por qué lo haría. Tipos así son muy molestos. Hiciste bien."

"Sabía que no te molestaría…" volvía a comentar para los oídos cercanos. "Como te gusto, sabía que no te enojarías."

Ya como golpe de gracia Sousuke no tuvo intención de hacer el ridículo. La verdad la cabeza no le daba para eso. Estaba petrificado a dos pasos atrás de Haruka, que le daba la espalda en el momento. El moreno se voltio para mirarlo extrañado.

Incapaz de sonar menos severo, preguntó dubitativo "¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Siempre estas mirándome. Pensé que era extraño." El castaño estaba que se arrodillaba en el suelo de la vergüenza _**¡¿Su mierda de estrategia si funcionó?!**_

"Quiero que la calle se abra y me caiga en un pozo séptico…" Nunca pensó que esto iba a ser así de vergonzoso…

"Así que te gusto…Asumí que estabas interesado en mí. Nunca pensé que harías lo que hiciste hoy."

"¿Te lo confirme o algo?, ¿muy patético?" ¿qué rayos le estaba diciendo a Nanase? Si no queria sonar patetico, ahora ya era muy tarde. "Soy humano, ¿sabes?, soy hombre ¿sí?, yo también me pongo celoso a veces…" Donde estaba una cloaca cuando la necesitaba. "Por favor no me odies…"

" _ **Así que te gusto…**_ "

"Bien ya. Deja de decirlo"

"Así que te gusto…"

"¡Ya, Nanase!"

"¿Qué paso con _**Haruka**_?"

"me estas matando…"

"Así que te gusto…"

"…"

 _ **FIN**_

 **Notas Finales**

:V mierda son las 12 de la noche puta madre…

Bueno equis…

Para mis lectores regulares, perdonen que les allá sonado la notificación de actualización y no haya sido mi serie principal, la cual obviamente estoy escribiendo con regularidad, los amo, sean pacientes…

Hice este one-shot porque quería participar en la semana de Haru :V para que no digan que no me gustan las festividades. LOL

Le agradesco a _LaBandida_ por avisarme de la festividad, y por ser persuasiva, lol a lo mejor termino publicando otro one-shot para otro día de esta semana, definitivamente tengo una para fetiches y quiero escribirla, espero que me dé tiempo.

Colas, filas, y más, mi venezolanidad me está digiriendo…


End file.
